The Brunette, The Blonde, & The Raven
by JennyQrt
Summary: ..


"_Oh dear Merlin" _Jenny thought, plopping down on the green silk silver-tasseled Slytherin comforter of which adorned her new king sized bed.

"_You have to go to Hogwarts now dear to be with your brother! It'll be fun I promise" _Her father Lucius Malfoy chided, right before she stepped out of the Malfoy' Flying Limo.

She looked around seeing only the best of the best furniture, books, and even the lint was gold knowing her father.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Open the door!" The familiar excited voice of her brother commanded.

"Who is it?" She teased in a sing-song tone.

"Shut up and answer the door!" Draco rolled his eyes behind the door.

"Fine, fine" Jenny gave in, getting up out of bed and taking the somewhat long walk to open the door.

"Jenny, Jenny!" Draco chanted, whilst picking up and twirling poor Jenny in a very tight hug.

"Drake, Drake! How excited you are to see me and you didn't even bring me flowers" She acknowledged.

"Orchideous" Draco smugly grinned, handing her the bouquet of various flowers.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Jenny added, before hugging her brother once more before conjuring a vase and settling it on her desk.

"Hey! Your room looks better than mine" Draco pouted, scoping out her room.

"Hey! Your room is just across the hall from mine" She noticed, seeing the gold plated "Draco Malfoy" door outside her own.

"Well, father didn't want you sneaking boys into your room, or you sneaking out so of course your room is placed" Draco made a clicking noise from his mouth pointing towards his door "Right next to mine"

"Father also said that I could have a boyfriend" She announced with pride.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Draco took a step closer to her with every "no."

"Yes, yes, indeedy he did." She reassured.

"Okay, but only boys I approve of." Draco decided, practically dying upon a green chaise.

"Really now? Like who?" Her light brown lower-back length straight hair swished as she crossed her arms.

"A lot of people, such as.." Draco popped a chocolate frog into his mouth while thinking "Crabbe, or Goyle, or Blaise" He listed while chewing.

"That's so many. I don't know who to choose" She began, sitting on the chaise next to her brother and stealing the bowl of chocolate frogs from Draco.

"Draco its time for breakfast." Blaise leaned into the doorway "Hey there Jenny" Blaise flirted, clearly checking out Jenny.

"Eh. Excuse me Blaise! Is this a garden?" Draco rose to his feet, swallowing the chocolate frog he was eating.

"No..." Blaise responded, somewhat confused.

"Obviously, there is no hoe in here then" Draco answered.

"Oh, I see what you did there! Good one Draco" Blaise laughed, then his smile faded as he knew Draco wasn't joking.

"We should be going then right boys?" Jenny questioned chewing, after of course getting up and plucking another chocolate frog out of the bowl.

"Yes, we should be going" Draco agreed, shooing Blaise out of the room before whispering "Ahuihomora"

"Drake, why is everyone staring at me?" Jenny wondered, having eye contact with almost everyone they passed by.

"Surely because every member of the Malfoy family is sexy. It is a fact." Draco bragged.

"A fact?" Blaise rose an eyebrow.

"Clinically tested such as that muggle Dove deodorant." Draco nodded.

Blaise and Jenny exchanged confused glances, then began to stare at Draco.

"Come on! That stuff smells pretty good" Draco defensively argued.

"True." Blaise and Jenny laughed in unison.

"No wonder you smell _slightly_ manly" Jenny muttered, bringing out a stifled chuckle from both her and Blaise.

"You two should shut it before I shut it for you" Draco warned, before walking into the Great Hall.

There was a silence in the hall, of which the green and silver trio did not add to, even after sitting down.

"...Are they praying?" Blaise asked.

"You idiot! Wizards don't pray." Draco scoffed, placing a biscuit and a crepe on his plate.

"Dray." Pansy whispered.

"Yes Pansy I'm trying to eat!" Draco complained, peering up to see everyone staring at his sister, even the Hufflepuffs'.

"Oh no no no no." Draco groaned, kicking over Blaise's plate to make room for him to stand on the table.

"Excuse me!" Draco attempted. "Sonorus, Excuse me!" Most eyes looked terrified at Draco.

"My sister, is not a show! Nor is she a girl in the so-called witch edition of the muggle Playboy. If I see any of you daring boys try to talk to her, or you bi-curious women, including _you_ Pansy, or the Bush or the Weaselettes, I will show you my pilot of the "Avada Kadavra" You got it?" Draco cried. Hearing numerous responses of "Alright don't get your robes in a bunch" the "Okay, okay" and the rare "Oh shut up Malfoy Ill look at your sister if I want!" from Ronald Weasley.

The Great Hall resumed its blaring loudness of different conversations.

"Merlin would I like the leg of that chicken" Ron drooled, and not over a real chicken.

"Ronald Weasley how demeaning of you!" Hermione exclaimed, rolling up the Daily Prophet to whack Ron on the arm.

"Really Ron, how rude" Harry fake noted, also drooling.

"Oh Merlin this is going to be a long year." Hermione sighed.

Back At The Slytherin Table

"Hello, I'm Pansy" Pansy introduced herself, shaking Jenny's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jenny smiled, stealing Draco's busselberry muffin.

"Hey!" Draco babbled.

"Hey is for horses, and cows such as your mother." Jenny indicated, taking a bite out of the muffin.

"I am informing mother of that statement." Draco huffed, stealing Blaise's busselberry muffin.

"Come on man! First its my plate, now my muffin. Its because I'm black isn't it?" Blaise grunted.

"Shush Blaise that's ridiculous, we're all wearing black." Draco pointed out, splitting the muffin and slabbing the smaller half on Blaise's plate.

"So. How is Godfather as a teacher Drake?" Jenny asked after receiving a wave from Severus Snape.

"Eh, doesn't really give me any special treatment in class." Draco commented, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Alright children, it is time for the day to start. Go to your classes please." Dumbledore concluded, after which all the food on the tables disappeared, except for the full busselberry in Jenny's hand.

"Come on then Jenny we got Dark Arts first with Sevy." Draco dictated.

Dark Arts In The Dunegons

"Turn to page three-hundred sixty-four" Severus insisted, seeing Jenny one-handed swish her wand to the page, before taking a bite out of her muffin.

"May I ask," Severus started, hand on Jenny's book "Why you are eating in my class Jenny?"

"Because Sevy, at breakfast I stole Drake's muffin, who stole Blaise's muffin, who stole Drake's muffin back, and this fatass kept eating all my food!" She replied, taking another bite.

"Did you hear that? I'm not fat for your information!" Draco subconsciously looked at his stomach.

"Darling." Severus whispered, leaning over to her ear "Eat that but eat it quick, you're looking more thin than usual"

"Okay" She agreed by taking another bite.

"Weasley why are you eating? This is not a cooking class" Severus snapped, seeing Ron swallow quickly when he turned around.

In Jenny's Quarters, 4 A.M.

"Partridge, what are you doing?" She groaned, petting the owl on the head.

"Whats this?" She questioned, opening up the letter.

_Jenny Malfoy, _

_I'm sorry to say a witch has cast a curse on you. A bad witch. Bellatrix to be exact. I cant say who this is, or she'll kill me. Now, you have got to get pregnant and engaged within the end of this week. Or the curse will kill you. There is no loop holes. Nor cures. I'm sorry._

_sincerely, _

_Someone who cares about you._

Jenny reread it over and over again. Before, of course, without a doubt, screaming.

"Alohamora!" Draco shouted, then ran to his sister.

"Jenny whats wrong?" He quizzed, then reading the letter himself screamed a "manly" scream.


End file.
